Kittens, kittens everywhere
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Los gatos iban a dominar el mundo empezando desde sus hogares. MIERDA. Todos los británicos incluídos. No pairing. NEKOTALIA.
1. Llaves

_**Disclaimer:** "Hetalia Axis Power" le pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._ _  
_

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Historias de gatitos, Posible OC, Inocencia Extrema (?). _

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-Los capítulos están basados en la Tabla Hogareña de Musa Hetaliana._

 _-Se tratan de los gatitos "mascotas" de los británicos, a pesar de que los chicos no serán enfocados como tal._

 _-No habrá pairing entre los gatitos, o quizá sí, pero más que nada de forma inconsciente (?)._

 _-Esto será un pecado (?), pero debo decir que yo no tengo un gato de mascota, así que el comportamiento real de estos animalitos no se verá reflejado en los episodios._

 _¡Hola a todos! Aishiteru-sama al habla. Me alegra mucho volver a esta sección, y sobre todo, con un fanfic más inocente que nada. Ya tenía ganas de algo mucho más relajado, más simple y bonito, sin complicaciones, lo que probablemente hará que las historias dejen una sensación de completa normalidad. Aún así, a pesar de que carezco de gatitos, me divierte mucho el comportamiento de estos animalitos y espero haberlo reflejado mediamente en esta historia. Dicen por ahí que quien tiene un gato es porque necesita algo que adorar (?) y francamente yo quiero que me adoren (?), por lo que la personalidad de un gato y la mía no se llevaría bien xDD._

 _¡Muchas gracias y disfruten la lectura!_

 _Owari~._

* * *

 ** _"Kittens, kittens everywhere"_  
**

* * *

 **01# Llaves.**

* * *

Arriba. Abajo. Derecha. Izquierda.

Un giro acompañado de un leve tintineo y de una vista colorida.

 _Tenían que ser suyas._

Estaba totalmente quieto, sólo aguardando el momento preciso.

Había que ser cuidadoso, ya que un movimiento en falso podía significar el fracaso de toda una semana.

 _Un poco… un poco más._

— Sí, ya te dije que sí. No sigas jodiendo con eso — el humano que se hacía llamar Scott estaba hablando a través de un pequeño aparato. Se encontraba sentado, moviendo distraídamente el tesoro que anheló por días — ¡Jah! ¿En serio? ¡No te arriesgues, no te arriesgues maldito inútil!

Tan sólo podía observar el objeto, tan quieto que incluso su respiración era pausada.

Lo necesitaba ya, ¡YA!

De nuevo sonó ese tintineo y todos sus nervios volvieron a crisparse.

Una oportunidad, eso era todo lo que tendría en la semana entera.

Pero de pronto Scott se detuvo.

Sus orejitas se levantaron en señal de alarma.

— ¿Y tú que tanto miras? — lo observó sonreír de lado — Luces como si esperaras algo de mí.

¡No de él! Bueno, sí, porque era dueño de lo que él deseaba, ¡pero cuando lo consiguiera sería sólo suyo!

No obstante, nuevamente reaccionó al tintineo.

Arriba. Abajo. Derecha. Izquierda. ¡Un giro con vista colorida…!

El pelirrojo rió haciendo cada vez más rápido el movimiento. Escuchó que mandó al diablo con quien hablaba y se concentró en torturarlo con maniobras más complicadas de predecir.

— Así que esto es lo que quieres.

Y puso por encima de su cabeza el objeto codiciado.

Era una llave dorada, de tamaño mediano y que sonaba al chocar con un llavero en forma de licorera, junto con otro con la figurita de Nessie. Sí, de esa lagartija acuática que una vez le quitó su pescado.

¡Todo en conjunto era tan colorido…! Tan curioso que saltó para agarrarlo con su boca.

La risa que hizo el otro le hubiera molestado de no ser porque estaba más al pendiente del tesoro.

¡Suyo! ¡Tenía que ser suyo!

El humano siguió moviendo todo de forma aleatoria, rápida, y únicamente un par de veces pudo rozarlo con sus garras.

Imaginaba todas las increíbles cosas que haría cuando las alcanzara.

¡Morderlas, esconderlas, morderlas, moverlas, morderlas, admirarlas, morderlas!

Estúpido pelirrojo, debía entregárselas.

— No serán tuyas — sin duda entendía todo lo que pensaba — Las necesito.

¡¿Qué?! Nadie podía necesitarlas tanto como él. Era ridículo.

— Esto hace que mi precioso auto arranque con ese motor de 2000 caballos de fuerza — no tenía idea de qué hablaba, ni le interesaba — Y si tú las tomas, pues…

De repente lo jaló por la piel del cuello, levantándolo del suelo para estar cerca de su rostro.

— Te mataré y arrancaré tu pelaje para ponerlo como cubrimiento de una silla. Así que si aprecias tu vida, aléjate.

…

Todo pasó muy rápido.

En un segundo de descuido, mientras Scott trataba de intimidarlo, dio una pequeña patada en su mano contraria.

La llave cayó al suelo con el tintineo, y él volvió a saltar. Tomó el objeto con la boca, saliendo disparado hacia afuera. Claramente era perseguido por el humano, quien lanzaba maldiciones que avergonzaban a sus vecinos.

¡JAH! Estúpido humano.

Lo que quería, lo conseguía.


	2. Puerta

**.**

* * *

 **02# Puerta.  
**

* * *

Los humanos hacían cosas sumamente extrañas.

En especial su humano, aún si parecía bastante discreto.

No sabía mucho sobre la seguridad de los hogares, sobre las medidas que se tomaban para resguardar una casa, pero lo que hacía ese hombre seguramente no era común.

Además de cerrar ventanas y puertas cuando salía, tenía colocadas trampas mágicas.

De no ser porque un día se las mostró, sus orejitas habrían desaparecido hacía mucho.

Tal vez tenía cosas valiosas, quizá contaba con enemigos peligrosos; el punto era que si cualquier desconocido trataba de entrar, estaría muerto al segundo.

Ahora, eso no era lo trágico. Lo desastroso, era que esa ocasión quedó atrapado en la casa con todas las trampas activadas.

Sus orejitas estaban alzadas y su colita tranquila, pegado a la puerta principal.

Al igual que ese humano llamado Glen, también tenía un horario que respetaba todos los días –excepto cuando se encontraba con sus hermanos gatunos-, y gracias a ese horario lograron convivir todo ese tiempo. Ambos no tenían paciencia en medio del desorden, y siendo quisquillosos en sus necesidades, hasta ahora era… agradable la convivencia:

Se despertaba a las 9 am.

9:10 am - Su desayuno ya estaba en el plato de comida, en la cocina.

9:30 am – Higiene personal.

10:10 am – Ejercicio y acrobacias en el jardín.

11:00 – Paseo por el vecindario.

12:00 pm – Perseguir aves en el parque.

12:30 pm – Siesta.

13:00 pm – Bocadillo.

13:15 pm – Resolver la fórmula de la paz mundial sin decírselo a nadie (?).

14:15 pm – Hablar vía satelital con sus hermanos (?).

Así consecutivamente, y estaba complacido de que el humano respetara las horas.

Para compensarlo a las 18:00 pm se sentaba en sus piernas y dejaba que lo acariciara, hasta jugaban.

En tanto esa ocasión, el error fue suyo ya que se despertó tarde y ahora no estaba fuera de la casa como correspondía.

Con toda la amenaza latente, empezó a rasgar la puerta de madera. Tal vez si lo hacía lo suficiente, haría un hoyo y se ahorraría la travesía mortal por la sala, pasillo, cocina, hasta la puerta trasera.

Uhn, qué buena oportunidad, tenía dos semanas que no afilaba sus garras y lo aprovecharía en eso.

No tenía idea de si la puerta era valiosa, pero era más importante tratar de hacer una salida, o en todo caso, que sus garritas tuvieran buena presentación.

Tenía HORAS antes de que Glen regresara, por lo que arañó con toda calma y dedicación… sin embargo, conforme lo hacía se molestaba más y más por imaginar las aves que no persiguió, los caminos que no recorrió, o por no sentir el ligero sol en su pelaje por la siesta del jardín.

Era su culpa, sí, aunque no era posible que su humano no se diera cuenta que seguía dentro de la casa.

Qué irresponsabilidad dejar a un inocente gatito a la merced de trampas letales.

En todo caso, esperaba le robaran porque él no era ningún perro guardián. Por feo (?).

Así rasguñó y rasguñó hasta que Glen abrió la puerta.

Salió sin mirarlo e indignado, dejando que reflexionara de sus errores y dando como lección el hoyo que realizó en la puerta de caoba.

…

Para el día siguiente ya estaba su salida personal.

Bien hecho.


	3. Ventana

.

* * *

 **03# Ventana.**

* * *

¿Quién era ese?

Se erizó todo su pelaje y afiló los ojitos.

Esto no le gustaba, ¡no le gustaba nada! ¡¿Quién era ese gato feo y qué hacía justo fuera de la ventana?!

Lo había notado desde la semana pasada, cuando el humano llamado Bryan cerró los seguros porque tenía que salir. Él como tomó la siesta no se apresuró en moverse ya que siempre había algo divertido que hacer.

Justo cuando saltó al marco del vidrio atraído por el canto de un pájaro, fue cuando vio a ese gatito… ¡ahí! ¡Ahí en frente! En la misma posición que él, con la misma cara de asombro.

Movió su colita con curiosidad.

Oh, bueno, un nuevo vecino… uno que se le parecía pero… nadie además de Gato Ryan tenía la misma apariencia, así que lo pensó con sospecha pero sólo eso.

Hasta ahí no hubo problema, sin embargo, al intentar ver hacia afuera aquel vecino no lo dejó puesto que se movió a la vez que él.

Trató por todos los medios tener su propio rango de vista, con todas las acrobacias, ¡pero no! ¡No importaba qué hiciera, seguía estorbando! ¡Tonto gato! Lo peor era que se iban molestando ambos y ya estaban listos para atacar… lo que hubiesen hecho de no ser porque se estrellarían directo contra el vidrio.

¡Ese gato tuvo suerte aquella ocasión!

Desde entonces aparecía siempre que la ventana estaba cerrada, ¡el cobarde no se atrevía cuando no había ninguna barrera! Intentó sorprenderlo esperando afuera, en un árbol muy gatunamente escondido, pero jamás aparecía.

Trató de hablar, ser amable, ¡no podía ser tan malo! Quizá solamente necesitaba un amigo, ¡llevó hasta una de esas galletas que el humano le daba como postre! Se acercó a la ventana cerrada y hasta sonrió emocionado de que el otro también le trajera un obsequio… el mismo que él, por coincidencia.

Lo ofreció pero por el vidrio ninguno pudo tomar la galleta… ¡y cuando lo hizo, él se fue! ¡Qué falta de cortesía! Por eso ahora era su némesis (?), ¡algún día le daría una lección por no dejarlo mirar hacia afuera!

— ¿Qué pasa? — se acercó el humano de cabello cobrizo oscuro — ¿Hay algo interesante allá afuera?

Negó con la cabecita notando que… ¡waaaa! ¡Había aparecido otro sujeto justo en frente de su humano! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?!

— Vaya~ qué guapos somos, ¿no? Para qué verse en un espejo si también podemos admirar nuestras bellezas en un vidrio~

…

¿Qué?

Se quedó hecho piedrita.

— ¿Gatito, no lo sabías? Las ventanas puedes reflejarnos cuando están cerradas. No tanto como en los espejos pero sí hasta cierto punto. Como cuando caminas entre los edificios y parece que hay muchos gatitos alrededor.

¡¿Era él?! ¡¿En serio?! Entonces… todo ese tiempo que se enojó, que hizo sus trampas y ataques, ¿todo fue por un reflejo de sí mismo?

— Bobo — sintió un _pat pat_ — Bueno, voy a salir así que te quedas con ese chico tan apuesto~

Se quedó ahí todavía anonadado, hasta que cayó de ladito en el sillón. ¡Qué tonto fue! Pero no podía culparlo porque sí existía otro gatito que físicamente era idéntico a él.

Estaba molesto pero luego ya rió un poco yendo a comer algo.

Para la mañana siguiente estaba de nuevo dándole los _buenos días_ a su reflejo.


	4. Laptop

.

* * *

 **04# Laptop.  
**

* * *

¿Qué era esa cosa?

Movía la colita con curiosidad observando detenidamente.

Parecía… un rectángulo de madera, como la que estaba en el jardín, pero no era de madera ni se sentía igual; se desdoblaba como las mantas que el humano ponía sobre la cama, pero tampoco era tela; podía brillar como la televisión, pero era más pequeña y no reflejaba las mismas cosas.

¿Qué era eso?

Vio al humano Ryan conectar algunas cosas, y luego de sentarse en la silla del estudio, comenzó a apretar algunos botones. Aquel objeto hizo algunos ruidos y luego de que se iluminó una de las caras, el chico apretó más y más botones en sonidos suaves aunque constantes.

Movió un poco la cabecita tratando de ver qué era lo que hacía con tanta diligencia, y al no conseguirlo sólo tenía ganas de saber más.

Los humanos tenían cosas extrañas en sus hogares.

Aun cuando contaba con un gemelo, Ryan era gentil, cariñoso y sencillo, no tenía más de lo necesario siendo su diversión principal jugar en el patio juntos y luego los videojuegos en la televisión.

Para él su humano era el mejor de todos por ser tan amable y atento con él, pero que mostrara tanto interés por una cosa así le daba curiosidad, ¿acaso era más genial que el césped o que Bowser, el villano de Mario Party 7?

Saltó a una silla cercana, luego al estante para terminar en el escritorio.

El chico nunca lo regañaba cuando se subía a los muebles, aunque le llamó la atención que ni siquiera volteara a mirarlo.

Siguió caminando hasta quedar a su lado y así observar lo que había en esa pantalla...

… lucía como una hoja de papel con muchas letritas y Ryan estaba bastante concentrado. Debía estar haciendo algo importante.

Pero él era un gatito, uno muy lindo y considerado, lo que lo llevaba a darle espacio a su humano, ¡aunque no esta vez!

Se deslizó grácilmente entre sus brazos para quedar acostado precisamente en el teclado.

Quedó todo acostadito, moviendo la cola como si descansara en su sillón favorito.

El humano rió, se desconcentró, pero luego trató de quitarlo. Se aferró con discreción a la madera resistiendo y apretando con su cuerpo las telas sin querer. Al final fue vencido porque era más chiquito, no obstante sólo indicó que no se rendiría.

Al menor descuido se volvía a subir a la mesa y tomaba su lugar sobre el teclado. Ya le empezaba a gustar porque era cálido, además de divertido por todas las reacciones de Ryan.

— ¡Vamos, gatito! Sé que quieres jugar pero tengo trabajo que hacer — lo ignoró olímpicamente — Ya tienes agua, comida, tus juguetes… ¿qué tal si vas afuera? ¿No te gustaría hablar con las ardillas?

Bueno, sí, las ardillas eran graciosas cuando contaban chistes de ellas mismas (?) pero esta vez no. Planeaba quedarse ahí a tomar una siesta.

Se acurrucó y pronto se durmió escuchando el drama de su humano.

Aquello le enseñaría a prestarle atención en todo momento.


	5. Televisión

**.**

* * *

 **05# Televisión.  
**

* * *

No entendía del todo aquel objeto.

Era una especie de caja muy delgada de color negra más o menos larga, que siempre estaba sobre un mueble de varios cajones y con un marco liso oscuro.

Cuando el humano tomaba el control remoto y lo dirigía hacía ahí, ¡cobraba vida! La pantalla se iluminaba y aparecían distintas personas hablando, cantando, o haciendo las cosas más extrañas.

No entendía si estaban atrapados con magia, o si era cosa de la luz, pero todas las tardes a las 4:00 pm Arthur encendía el aparato para ver un programa curioso sobre un hombre gracioso llamado _Mr. Bean._

Lo escuchaba reír, cosa rara en su humano normalmente antipático o reservado, así que poco a poco se fue quedando a su lado para mirar también.

Al inició no comprendió… aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo al grado de que cinco minutos antes de las cuatro, se sentaba frente a la televisión maullando fuerte para que su humano se apresurara.

Le gustó tanto que él también quería tener un Señor Osito.

Arthur se dio cuenta y con toda razón, porque aún si tenía cosas que hacer, le encendía la televisión para mirar su programa favorito.

Lo de menos era que se quedara a mirarlo junto a él, sólo quería reír moviendo la colita.

Sin embargo cometió un error: no aprendió cómo encender el aparato por sí solo… ¡es que…! Su humano siempre lo hacía, y como era un sujeto de rutina, tuvo la impresión de que siempre sería así.

Pero ese día aprendió que no…

A veces podía ser un gatito tonto.

Aquella tarde ya estaba en su lugar favorito maullando para que se apresurara.

3:58 pm

4:00 pm.

¡4:10 pm!

Ya estaba en pánico porque perdía momentos valiosos y salió disparado buscándolo.

Vio por la ventana que estaba el auto en el que solía venir Gato Glen con su esclavo (?), pero al no ver a su hermano asumió que sólo vino el humano, y cuando eso pasaba, Arthur y él se encerraban en el cuarto por horas haciendo ruidos rarísimos.

Eso quería decir que…

¡Nooooo! ¡Su programa! Corrió a la televisión intentando… ¡no sabía qué, sólo quería encenderlo! No podía perderse ni un minuto de _Mr. Bean._

Apretaba botones al azar, lamía zonas que pudieran ser secretas, incluso se restregaba esperando que su peso hiciera alguna maravilla.

Después, atrás de la delgada pantalla, vio conectados algunos cables de colores y todos los zafó actuando meramente por desesperación, ¡meeoww! _¡Mr. Bean!_ No obstante, por un movimiento en falso que realizó, le pegó demás a la televisión.

Observó en cámara lenta cómo se inclinaba al frente cada vez más… ¡y más…!

 **¡CRASH!**

Vidrios volaros y un par de chispitas salieron del aparato…

Salió huyendo antes de que un libro volador lo golpeara, ¡todo resultó un desastre! ¡Le falló a _Mr. Bean_ y al osito!

…

Lo que pasó después fue… e-exactamente c-como lo p-planeó, ¡J-Jajaja! Los humanos se dieron cuenta, y Arthur al ver la hora supo lo que pasó.

Para el día siguiente ya había una nueva televisión con un programador que la encendía a las 4:00 pm estuviera él o no.

S-Sí, exactamente c-como lo planeó.


	6. Teléfono

.

* * *

 **06# Teléfono.**

* * *

Había pocas cosas que le gustaran sinceramente.

Como gatito era quisquilloso, vanidoso, encantador, ¡manipulador! Porque debía hacerse lo que él quería cuando quería y cómo quería, pues no existía otro ser sobre la tierra que tuviera tanta inteligencia. El mundo estaba plagado de inútiles.

No obstante, quizá su actitud no sería tan radical de no ser por Scott… ¡Estúpido humano! Al no ceder en sus exigencias provocaba que sus frustraciones alcanzaran límites insospechados. Era claro que todavía no entendía que era inferior a la noble raza de los gatos.

Pero hasta él tenía pasatiempos que eran sanos e inocentes que lo delataban como un gatito juguetón, lindo, con su pelaje pelirrojo y su collar azul.

En particular le agradaban las cosas que hacían ruidos graciosos. No los chillantes sino tintineantes, vibrantes y con tonos medios. Ese tipo de sonidos lo hacían saltar, rodar, incuso estar dispuesto a jugar amablemente con otros.

Rara ocasión escuchaba esos ruidos dentro de casa porque su humano era un hijo de puta – lo que fuera que eso significara- que no hacía nada para complacerlo, pero cuando pasaba, el mundo no veía gatito más feliz.

Y esa vez, una en millones de posibilidades, distinguió su sonido favorito. Provenía de la sala, en la mesita de color negro junto a una piedra de colores y una libreta.

Se trataba de un… aparato raro que grababa voces; un cuadrado que sostenía de pie a otro rectángulo con muchos botones y una lucecita roja.

Le parecía recordar que Scott lo llamó "teléfono".

Todo comenzó cuando caminaba por sus dominios pasando por encima de la mesa sin razón. El teléfono estaba descolgado y caminó sobre él tratando de evitarlo pero su patita trasera no calculó bien y terminó pisándolo. ¡Entonces ocurrió! Escuchó ese sonido tan gracioso… y regresó sobre sus pasos para tocar los pequeños botones, ¡hubo más de esos ruiditos! Todos de diferente tono pero taaaan claros.

Siguió tocando y tocando, rodando un poco para hacerlo de nuevo.

A veces sonaban voces de personas en lugar de sonidos, pero como ya sabía cuáles eran los botones apretaba uno rojo para hacerlos callar. Estúpidos humanos, no tenía tiempo para ellos.

Continuó jugando toooda la tarde hasta que la pequeña pantalla dio un anuncio en color rojo y se apagó.

Oh, conque se agotó la batería. Qué lástima, pero en cuanto se cargara comenzaría de nuevo.

Fue cuando llegó Scott quien, al verlo con el teléfono, se acercó y lo levantó por la piel del cuello.

— ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo? ¿No te dije que no tocaras nada?

¿Lo hizo?

Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa. El humano lo dejó en el suelo y fue a abrir mientras él lo seguía por curiosidad.

Apareció un repartidor de pizza, otro de comida mexicana, un tipo de cobranza, un contratista de piscinas y un oficial de policía. Todos juntos hablando a la vez.

Sólo movió la cola cuando Scott lo miró con ojos de furia, aunque por unos segundos porque debía aclarar todo con que esos sujetos exigían dinero, o en el caso del policía, una supuesta confesión.

Qué divertido, ahora jugaría más seguido con el teléfono.


	7. Sillón

**.**

* * *

 **0** **7# Sillón.** _ **  
**_

* * *

Existían reglas básicas en el mundo:

Los domingos había justas en el parque central que derramaban sangre humana; cuando empujabas un objeto se caía; las conservas del atún sabían mejor en aceite; los conejos y los gatos eran amigos naturales. Y el sillón en color vino de la sala era _suyo_.

Era perfecto, suave y cálido; estaba ubicado cerca de la ventana pero también accesible al comedor; no hacía mucho calor ni mucho frío, y el asiento ya tenía marcada su figura.

Era SU sillón.

A pesar de que disfrutaba de otras actividades recreativas, siempre era agradable tumbarse en el sillón para la siesta de la tarde, o para mirar en compañía de su humano algún documental o programa gracioso. Quizá no había tenido problemas con Glen porque estaban otros sitios para sentarse: el sofá largo justo enfrente de la TV y otro pequeño ligeramente diagonal a la esquina del librero.

Sabía que esos muebles eran finos, tal vez de cierta antigüedad o resultado de una compra bien realizada, pero Glen no tenía afán de ocupar ese sitio, o al menos no cuando él lo hacía. Lo que sí era un hecho era la limpiaba: como gatito soltaba pelo y naturalmente se adhería a los muebles, sin embargo cada día encontraba todo impecable.

Entonces su humano sí sabía de su predilección y lo dejaba estar, siendo así el mundo completamente funcional ya que lo ocupaba por la tarde, después de comer y hasta las 18:00 pm., tiempo en que salía a pasear antes de la cena.

No obstante, el sagrado equilibrio se perdía con las visitas indeseadas o inesperadas.

Era entonces cuando se desarrollaba una enfrenta psicológica para alejar a los intrusos de SU sitio. Ignoraba quiénes eran los que llegaban, independientemente de los hermanos de Glen, pero era claro que desconocían las reglas del hogar, y entre las más importantes estaba la de NO sentarse en su sillón de 16:00 – 18:00 pm.

Esa ocasión pareció llegar alguien "importante" ya que vestía de traje.

Comió con el de ojos verde oliva, hablaron en el estudio y después pasaron a la sala. Justo a las 15:59 en punto, ya corriendo a su asiento, descubrió que aquel insolente ocupó el lugar.

Grave error.

Se colocó al pie de ese hombre con la cola tensa, las orejas levantadas y el cuerpo erizado. Sostuvieron una pelea de miradas en que ese idiota procesó la información tan lentamente que tentó su paciencia.

Lo haría pagar por invadir el sillón con su asqueroso trasero.

Su humano continuó hablando como si nada, sin embargo era consciente de que algo grave podría ocurrir si no actuaba.

— Disculpa a mi gato — ¿qué? Él no necesitaba pedir disculpas, y menos era su mascota. Que no olvidara quién servía a quién — Siente predilección por ese sillón, no es nada personal. Si gusta sentarse a mi lado evitaría un penoso incidente.

¡Qué no tentara su paciencia! Ya mostraba los colmillos y hacía su sonido de ataque, ¡atrás, insolente mortal!

El hombre se quitó a tiempo porque saltó directo a la yugular, pero cayó grácilmente en su lugar.

Ngh, gérmenes humanos, tendría que limpiar.

Marcó de nuevo su sitio con algunas vueltitas. El humano desconocido salvó su vida sin saberlo.

Debía ser agradecido por su misericordia.


	8. Cama

**.**

* * *

 **08# Cama.  
**

* * *

Había llegado la hora de dormir.

No era su parte favorita del día pero siempre era agradable acostarse en un sitio suave para dejarse llevar por el Gato de los Sueños, directo hacia las tierras del atún y de las bolas gigantes de estambre.

Como cualquier gatito tenía muchos sitios entre los cuáles elegir, hasta Bryan le compró un cojín con dibujitos de ratones… pero también como la mayoría de los gatitos, se dormía donde le daba la gana: el jardín, un mueble, una alfombra, en la cara del humano (?), sobre la computadora… miles de posibilidades abrían cuando era el momento de recuperar fuerza por las noches.

A veces se salía a cantar o a divertirse en actividades vandálicas gatunas, pero siempre llegaba a dormir a casa.

Ahora, aun cuando ocupaba su propio cojín la mayoría del tiempo, la verdad era que se quedaba en la cama de Bryan porque… bueno, la explicación de un gatito como él era simplemente "porque quiero".

La cama del humano era amplia, con dos almohadas suaves y firmes; tenía una colcha de arcoíris con tréboles coloridos, fundas que combinaban, y a la cabecera como un rey, se encontraba un peluche de un tarro de whisky.

No necesariamente tenía que ser la hora de dormir para acostarse ahí, porque al fin y al cabo toda la casa era suya, pero le gustaba a esa hora por los intentos de Bryan por quitarlo. Sólo después de mucho insistir dejaba que se acostara, lo que no significaba que se quitara.

Había que recodarle a veces quién mandaba… y también porque era gracioso~

No obstante, algo pasó esa ocasión.

Ya era hora de acostarse… y no había rastros de su humano.

¿Lo habría capturado la policía? Bryan era conocido por ser un bromista… ahora estando en medio de la cama se sentía algo solito…

Meow… No era divertido sin Bryan tratando de quitarlo…

…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero le pareció escuchar algo ente sueños… luego unas ligeras risas, seguido de… besos… o así sonaban los que veía por la televisión humana.

De todos modos no despertó propiamente, acurrucándose más.

Hubo… pasos… el sonido de una puerta… más risas… ¿qué pasaba…?

 **¡MEOOOOW!**

Confusión. Caos. ¡Absoluto e infinito dolor!

Algo pesado cayó sobre él, ¡alguien gritó, algo se cayó! ¡Él ya estaba en el suelo temblando y confundido por el cuarto a oscuras!

Se encendió la luz y salió disparado por la puerta viendo que era Bryan con… esa chica, Madeline… ambos estaban algo ebrios pero sin ropa… ¡desconsiderados, feos! ¡Le cayeron encima! ¡MEOOOW!

Mientras él huyó pensó que su humano vendría a calmarlo, ¡pero no! ¡Cerró la puerta y luego sólo se escuchaban cosas rarísimas! ¡BUAAAAA!

Temblando se quedó en su cojín el resto de la noche con la lección de no esperar a su humano en la cama…

…

…

Sin embargo, al día siguiente Bryan se encontró con su oloroso regalito en su almohada.


	9. Ropa

.

* * *

 **09# Ropa.**

* * *

No sabía por qué los humanos siempre llevaban ropa encima.

En todos los lugares iban con prendas, ya fuera en el centro comercial, por la calle, dentro de casa, incluso en la playa donde podían derretirse por el calor; podían ser piezas de tela muy gruesa, de diferentes colores, con diferentes formas, incluso había ropa para la cabeza.

Y no sólo eso, se ponían histéricos cuando alguien los veía sin nada: gritaban, pataleaban, ser avergonzaban y salían corriendo a otra habitación, ¿por qué? ¿Algo no estaba bien con sus pieles? Quizá no resistían el sol, o les daba frío, o tal vez eran débiles… aunque tampoco entendía, porque los animales no necesitaban ropa.

Ellos como gatitos les estorbaría al momento de hacer sus incursiones gatunas, y si tenían calor o frío, buscaban una sombra o el calor de un lugar cerrado.

Qué raros eran los humanos.

No sabía si también las hembras de su espese se complicaban más, pero lo que había visto en Ryan era bastante sencillo: no tenía mucha ropa, sólo algunos pantalones, unas cuantas camisas, playeras, un par de trajes formales, unas chaquetas… pero en los cajones del ropero junto a la ventana sí tenía más cosas. Ignoraba si su propósito era diferente.

Sin duda la piel de un gatito era lo mejor porque siempre era pachoncita, suave, tersa y linda; funcionaba para todo, se veía bien, ¡eran la envidia! Los humanos nunca tendrían el placer de contar con un pelaje así.

Por otro lado, admitía que Ryan tenía cosas coloridas que ponerse.

A veces sería divertido usar un trajecito de _Star Wars_ o de _The Hobbit_ , ¡sería el minino más genial del mundo!

…

Ese día, no obstante, su humano estaba en histeria.

Cuando entró al cuarto comenzó a abrir sus cajones, a buscar cosas que ni él mismo sabía.

Se colocó patitas arriba viendo curioso cómo sacaba más y más ropa… ¡Meow! ¡Cuántas cosas! Todo caía poco a poco en el suelo, hasta que parecía lleno.

Tuvo que saltar a la cama por correr el riesgo de quedar atrapado, ¡parecía un desierto de ropa! ¡Meooow! ¡Dunas de mezclilla y serpientes en forma de bufandas!

— ¡N-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! — elegía entre dos prendas que luego salieron volando — ¡Gatitoooo! ¡¿Sabes qué pasó?!

— ¡Meow! – eso era un "No".

— ¡Emil…! ¡Emil y yo formalizamos nuestra relación!

¿Emil? ¿Quién era Emil? Le sonaba… uhn… ¡ah! ¿No era ese chico de cabello platino y ojos azules? Algo serio pero siempre rojo cuando estaba cerca de Ryan.

No sabía que siguieran viéndose, lo último que supo fue que salieron al parque de diversiones hacía meses, ¡pero era algo bueno! No había mejor humano que el suyo, así que se alegraba de que pudiera divertirse con otros humanos a parte de sus hermanos y de ese chico raro de Japón que formaba equipo con él en los juegos online.

— ¡Para eso va a presentarme a su hermano! ¡Qué nervios! ¡No quiero morir! Pero debo acudir, ¡ganaré la mano de Emil! Debo llevar todos mis amuletos de la buena suerte.

Iba a maullar pero… ¡waaa! ¡Todo se volvió oscuro! Estaba… debajo de una playera negra.

¡Trató de liberarse! Aun cuando caía más ropa sobre él intentaba liberarse, ¡meeeoooow! ¡No quería morir asfixiado! Pronto todo se volvió más pesado y sólo alcanzó a sacar su naricita para no ahogarse, ¡meoooow!

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha y luego el de la puerta… ¡salió! ¡Ryan salió y él seguía debajo de tooodooo! ¡NOOO!

Rodó, arañó, tomaba bocanadas de aire y volvía a luchar, ¡hasta que se cayó! Todo mareadito logró deslizarse hasta tener toda la cabecita de fuera, quedándose así hasta que regresó Ryan en la madrugada.

¡Que no se quejara del desastre! ¡Fue necesario para sobrevivir! Su humano comprendió cuando lo sacó y lo cargó para mimarlo.

Todo estaba lleno de pelos y varias piezas arruinadas.

¡Era supervivencia del más fuerte!


	10. Comida

_Y con esto terminamos el fic, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima :D_

* * *

 **10# Comida.  
**

* * *

¿Qué era ese aroma? ¡¿Qué era ese aroma?!

Daba saltitos de un lado a otro tratando de mirar lo que había sobre la repisa más alta de la cocina, ese misterioso lugar al que nunca podía llegar porque estaba al borde del abismo, ¡intentarlo significaba que sus patitas estarían heridas! Pero ese aroma era muy rico… ¿qué era?

Le parecía detectar pescado… sal… algo de aceite de olivo… y más cosas que no sabría decir, ¡eso lo hacía aún más especial! Sobre todo porque su humano llegó con esa cajita blanca luego de que fue a cenar con su hermano Glen y eso significaba que debía ser delicioso. No sabía nada de comida humana pero cada que salía con ese chico Arthur regresaba a casa con cosas curiosas o de buen sabor, ¡tenían gusto, debía admitirlo!

Lo siguió desde la sala sin duda alguna, ¡meow! ¡Quería un poco de lo que llevaba en esa cajita! Dio más saltitos en la cocina esperando que Arthur le diera un poco pero sólo recibió una mirada sospechosa… ¡jah, como si eso lo intimidara! Estaba muy equivocado si creía que lo reprendía.

Lo retó también con sus ojitos de felino lindo y decidido, ¡aquella comida sería suya!

 **—** Oh, no, ¡no, no! ¡Ni lo pienses! — le dijo frunciendo esas cejas graciosas — Esto no es para ti sino para mí. Nos lo dieron de regalo en el restaurante por elegir el paquete especial así que espero que no hagas lo que creo que quieres hacer.

¡Como si fuera a hacerle caso! Lo obtendría y les guardaría un pedazo a sus hermanos gatitos, ¡pero sólo un pedacito! Por eso estuvo al acecho unas horas pero antes de ir a dormir su humano lo puso en la repisa más alta, ¡malvado!

Ahora estaba tratando de pensar qué hacer.

Era un gatito hábil en acrobacias pero ir por la orilla del mueble era imposible, casi no había puntos de apoyo y los cristales de los huecos estaban totalmente cerrados. Por otros muebles tampoco era demasiado conveniente ya que ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Dio unas vueltitas, bebió agua, incluso tomó una pequeña siesta inspiradora en su cojín favorito pero ya en la madrugada se despertó listo para la acción.

Aun cuando observó y contempló varias opciones sólo una era viable. Su ejecución requeriría de toda su habilidad, rapidez, y si fallaba todo el mueble se vendría abajo pero valía la pena, ¡podría comerse todo ese manjar!

Se levantó y se ejercitó un poco: se estiró, giró un poco su cabecita, también pateó para que sus extremidades se terminaran de despertar y hasta ejercitó su colita. Bien, ¡era el momento! El abrigo de la noche y el brillo de la luna estaban de su lado.

Observó muy bien el mueble. Sólo había dos puntos de apoyo, ¡debía dar los saltos más grandes de su vida! Además, con eso sólo alcanzaría para golpear la caja y que cayera, pero no le importaba lamer del piso si eso le garantizaba esa comida.

Se preparó… ¡se preparó! Se quedó quieto… y luego de hacerse pequeño para preparar su salto se estiró.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. De su primer punto de apoyo en uno de los cajones tuvo que dar el otro salto teniendo que pisar verticalmente el frío vidrio de los huecos, ¡casi… casi lo tenía!

Enseguida estiró sus patitas delanteras y sacó sus garras… ¡Meow! ¡Dio el zarpazo más fuerte de su gatuna vida! Logró mover la caja, ¡incluso la tiró! Pero ahora su vida corría peligro al caer de esa altura, ¡Meooow!

Fue más por instinto pero logró ver a través de los muebles y… y cayó de pie, ¡de pie! ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba todo erizado y tieso por el susto, sin embargo estaba en el suelo. Se concentró para sentir cada parte de su cuerpecito… la colita estaba bien, también su cabecita, su torso pero… las patitas… trató de moverlas despacio…

¡S-Sí, estaban bien, totalmente bien! Dio unos brinquitos de victoria pero su recompensa los esperaba, ¡jah, era el mejor gatito del mundo!

Se acercó y parecía… como un estofado pero sin tantas verduras, ¿o quizá era un pastel de carne? Sacudió su cabecita porque eso no era importante, ¡a comer!

Devoró todo con mucho gusto, no les dejó ni un pedacito a sus hermanos porque era demasiado delicioso para compartirlo. Mordió las partes ligeramente duras y casi se deshacía en su boca el resto de la carne, ¡definitivamente era pescado con algo más especial! Se lo comió todo y no dejó rastro ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente, ya acostado en su cojín con las patitas arriba, escuchó a Arthur bastante frustrado y recogiendo la cajita vacía. No se molestó siquiera en huir, enfrentó sus reclamos lamiéndose el resto de la salsa de almendras de sus bigotes.

Esperaba que su humano trajera algo dulce la próxima vez.


End file.
